


Goner

by holmesofgold



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is a mess, Liam thinks he's alone, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, but Theo is there for him, but of course he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesofgold/pseuds/holmesofgold
Summary: After the fight with the hunters, Liam is alone, depressed and hopeless. They're all gone. Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles; even Mason and Corey. Everyone is gone. Everyone but Theo.Day one of Thiam Week 2017: Hurt/Comfort.





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Thiam fanfiction, I hope you like it.  
> P.S: English isn't my native language, so I already apologize if there's something written wrong.

The war is over.

It had been about seven months since the Hunters and Anuk-Ite were defeated. Gerard was dead, Gabe was dead, Monroe was missing. People now knew that supernatural creatures exist and were fine with it, everything was finally at peace. The war was finally over, so why was he feeling that way?

He doesn't remember exactly when he had begun to feel that way. Sad, hopeless, empty. _Lonely_. But he knew it had been about five months ago, when his friends started _leaving_.

The first ones to leave were Stiles and Lydia.

Deep down he knew they would be the first ones to leave, after all, Stiles was in the FBI now and Lydia didn't want to stay away from her boyfriend after nearly losing him so many times. They left on a hot Friday afternoon, making Scott cry as he watched his best friend's Jeep slowly drive away from him.

"Please, be careful." Scott had told Stiles that afternoon as he hugged his best friend tightly. Both were crying, their eyes closed tightly as they hugged as if the world depended on it. They broke apart reluctantly, and then Scott turned to Lydia. "Be careful and take care of him. Prevent him from doing something stupid."

Lydia smiled softly at her friend, hugging him tightly. "I will." And then they got into Stiles's Jeep and left, leaving Scott McCall and Beacon Hills behind.

-x-

Malia was the next one to leave, along with Scott.

It was cold and raining when they took the plane to France, and Liam swore he was in a damn drama movie. Scott was afraid to leave his Beta alone in Beacon Hills, but Chris Argent was there to assure the Alpha that the younger boy would be alright. Liam and Scott hugged each other for a long time, and then Scott told him that everytime he needed help, doesn't matter how small, he just had to howl and he would be there in a second.

"Hey, stay away from trouble, little bad wolf." Malia said with a smile as she hugged him that night for the last time, ruffling his long hair and patting his shoulder. Liam rolled his teary eyes and smiled at the Werecoyote.

"You're taking all the trouble with you." He snapped back laughing, but deep inside he was not thinking that that was funny. His friends were leaving and leaving him behind. His _Alpha_ was leaving and leaving him behind. Scott smiled at him and hugged him one last time, and then he and Malia headed to the boarding gate.

"Take care."

He would take care of himself.

-x-

The next ones to leave were Mason and Corey, and this was _definitely_ the most painful farewell.

Liam didn't believe when Mason told him that he and Corey were leaving for college together. He felt betrayed, replaced, almost as if he was _disposable_.

"What do you mean "Corey and I are moving to Los Angeles tomorrow."?" He had asked on the day Mason had told him that he and Corey were moving, already feeling his eyes watering and his heart racing. They were at Liam's house playing video games and eating pizza, just an ordinary friend's night.

"I mean Corey and I are moving to Los Angeles tomorrow." Mason had answered him with a laugh and an arched eyebrow, but when he saw that Liam was not smiling, he broke the smile. "It's okay, Liam, I'm not going to forget you or something. You're always going to be my best friend."

Liam was broken, but anyway he accompanied them to the airport on the day. The weather was cold and cloudy, and he had to shrink in his coat so he wouldn't get a flu. Both Mason and Liam were crying as they hugged each other tightly before Mason and Corey got on the plane.

"It's no big deal, Liam. We're just going to college together. And besides, we'll come and visit you whenever we can. It's a promise." Mason had said as he looked affectionately at his best friend, pulling Liam back into a hug before taking Corey's hand and they both left for the boarding gate. Liam managed to smile, with Mason's promise in his mind as he watched the plane take off.

_The last time Mason had visited him were three months ago._

On that same day, Liam cried all night. All his friends were gone and left him behind. All of them, even Mason, his _best friend_ and the one who swore that he would never leave him alone, had left him behind. He was crying alone in his bedroom, in the dark, lying in a fetal position wrapped in his blanket, hugging his own body tightly as he sobbed audibly. He never thought he would ever feel that way, so vulnerable and broken, and he just wanted that pain to pass.

He cried until he fall asleep.

-x-

_**NOW.** _

"Liam, are you okay?"

Liam blinked hard and looked up, looking for the person who had spoken to him. Nolan Holloway. The only person Liam had talked to in the last five months.

He scratched his eyes and sat up correctly in the chair. They were in the school library, the only place Liam could relax.

"I'm okay." He said in a hoarse, low voice, but Nolan knew it was a lie. He sat down next to his friend and put his lunch on the table.

"I know you're not okay." He said softly, taking a bite of his sandwich and offering it to Liam. He denied. "I don't need to have supernatural senses to know that you're not okay for months. And that you don't sleep for at least a week. Jesus, Liam, you look terriful."

Liam sighed and looked at his hands, not having the courage to face Nolan in the eyes. It was not just the fact that he didn't sleep well for months, but also the fact that he didn't eat well for weeks. He did not feel like eating. God, he didn't even remember when was the last time that he'd had three meals on the same day.

Nolan started to get up, but Liam had were faster and grabbed him by the arm. Nolan looked at him curiously.

"Where ... Where are you going?" Liam asked in a whisper, his voice trembling slightly. Nolan squeezed Liam's hand and smiled softly.

"I'll just take this out." He responded by swinging the remains of his snack in the air, and Liam let out the air he didn't know he was holding. "Don't worry, Liam. I won't leave you."

Liam swallowed hard. "You promise?"

Nolan smiled again and kissed Liam's head. "Yes, I promise you." And then he made his way out of the library. Liam sighed and looked at his hands again, lying down on the table and closing his eyes.

And then a shot was heard, followed by desperate screaming people.

Liam stood up quickly with his eyes glowing in gold and his breath racing, his heart beating fast in his chest as he ran out of the library. The few people who were there were running away from the library, and just ahead there was a person bleeding on the floor.

"Nolan!" Liam shouted as he ran to his friend lying on the floor, a bullet hole in his chest and his clothes all bloody. Nolan looked wide-eyed at Liam as he crouched beside him and pulled him into his lap. "No, no, no, no. Nolan, look at me. Who did this?"

"Liam." He said weakly, coughing blood right away. Liam grabbed his friend's hand and watched with fear the black veins climbed up his arm as he removed Nolan's pain. "It was a hunter... His name is Tristan... He was in the hospital on the fight day."

"And he knew you had changed sides." Liam completed the sentence with his breath racing, tears streaming down his face as he screamed desperately for someone to call an ambulance. "Damn it, Nolan. Stay with me."

"Liam..." Nolan said again, his voice growing lower and his breathing slower and slower. "I'm sorry."

"No. No, no, no, no." Liam said between tears, holding Nolan's hand stronger and trying hard to take the pain away from his friend. Nothing else happened. "You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm sorry." He said one last time, crying, looking into Liam's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No! I can't lose you too." Liam's voice had never sounded as broken as it did when he saw Nolan's eyes close and he sighed one last time. "Don't leave me too, Nolan. Please, I can't lose you too. Nolan!"

But when Nolan didn't move anymore, Liam knew what had happened. Nolan had abandoned him too.

He was so broken that he didn't seem to notice an old acquaintance watching the scene a few feet ahead of him, partially hidden behind a wall and with tears in his eyes.

-x-

Liam couldn't sleep.

Since the episode of Nolan's death, Liam couldn't sleep. Sometimes he couldn't even blink his eyes without the scene of Nolan dying in his arms rising like a ghost in his mind. Since Mason and Corey left Liam felt lonely, but now, with Nolan's death, he felt alone.

He was _alone_.

He had spent at least a week in the hospital after Nolan's death, haven't slept (voluntarily) a single hour since the event. He wasn't hurt, but he was suffering extremely violent panic attacks and sometimes the panic attacks were followed by anger attacks, which made him break everything in front of him and scratch his own arms with his claws until he felt the blood his own blood flow freely and soil his entire room's floor. Occasionally a doctor would apply a sedative to the boy and only then he would enjoy a few hours of sleep, although he had horrible nightmares involving his friends while sleeping before waking up screaming and crying. His father examined him severely times before finally getting a diagnosis. PTSD. Liam was suffering from PTSD.

_"Great."_ He thought. _"Now besides being a fucking depressed and having a fucking IED, I have a fucking PTSD."_

After two weeks at the hospital and another week at his house, Liam finally felt comfortable to return to school. His father left him in front of the college and made sure he had all the remedies that would be needed if he had a crisis during class, and Liam nodded before getting out of the car. He stood for a few minutes as he looked at people, feeling that everyone was staring straight at him as if they knew what he was going through. "I heard that his only friend died." He heard a person say somewhere to his extreme left with his wolf hearing, and shook his head to ward off thoughts.

"What is he doing here? I thought he would never show up again at school."

"Take care of your own life, asshole." Still with his wolf hearing, he heard a slightly familiar voice berate the first person. He frowned and looked around for the owner of the voice, but found no one with enough familiar face. He sighed and put on his headphones, playing the first song of his playlist as he silently walked into the school, wondering if he really had gone crazy enough to begin to hallucinate with _Theo Raeken's_ voice.

-x-

Liam never liked biology.

To him, biology classes were always tedious and monotonous, especially when his teacher was a sixty-year-old woman who often forgot what she was talking about. At the moment he was sitting quietly in the back of the room, his headphones on his ears and a light gray sweatshirt covering his arms that were still healing from the anger attack he'd had last night. He was staring at his hands with blurred vision, trying not to think of the owner of the voice he had heard earlier.

Was Theo still in Beacon Hills? And if so, what was he doing there?

Shaking his head, he brushed aside the thoughts and the little bit of hope that was born in his chest. Theo had left, just like everyone else did. Liam was _alone_. He was alone now, and he would die alone. He had no one by his side to help him. He had no one.

He was a _lost case_. A _goner._

Rising to his feet, Liam picked up his pills as his claws threatened to grow and he started to feel his head hurt. "Mrs. Anderson, I need to get out."

The teacher looked at the boy with a frown. "Are you okay, Dunbar?"

Liam nodded quickly, closing his eyes tightly as his breath quickened and deregulated. He heard some people laughing, whispering to each other and making jokes about him. Liam opened his eyes and stared at his hands, his vision blurring and the world spinning as he stumbled out of the room.

He stumbled to his feet and leaned against a locker, feeling his heart pounding. He tried to solver a large amount of air, but his lungs appeared to be locked.

"Great time for a panic attack, Dunbar." He thought, his claws cutting the palms of his hands. "Just when you're alone."

He leaned into a locker and searched for his medicine in his pocket; his legs wobbling, his hands shaking and his vision blurred. In a moment, he felt the air escape of his lungs.

"Is it." He thought. "I'm going to die alone, as I always knew I would."

But then, the unexpected happened.

Liam felt a pair of strong arms hold him by the chest and keep him standing. He couldn't see the person's face and didn't know who it was until the person finally _spoke_.

"Locker room. Hurry." The boy said as he pulled Liam close to him, holding him up and dragging him into the locker room.

Even without breathing, Liam managed to smile.

_"I knew it was you."_

-x-

It took a few minutes until Liam regain his consciousness.

When he did, he moaned for the sudden pain in his head. He took his left hand to where it hurt and moaned again before opening his eyes and looking around to find out where he was. He was sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall in the boys' locker room, just below a sink. Right in front of him, sitting on a bench and watching him closely, was Theo Raeken.

Theo's hair were longer than Liam remembered; disheveled and falling in waves under his eyes, they almost touched the tip of his nose. There was dried blood coming out of it. He was leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees, his eyes wide and intent on Liam's movements.

"You're suffering from PTSD." Theo said bluntly, his hands clasped in front of her. Liam groaned again as he settled his body on the floor more comfortably.

"Hello, Theo. I'm fine, and you?" He said wryly, rolling his eyes. Theo rolled his eyes too.

"How long has this been happening to you?" Theo asked, blowing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"How long have you been in Beacon Hills?" Liam replied with another question, and Theo frowned. He hesitated for a moment, but ended up responding.

"Two months." Liam clenched his jaw.

"You've been here... For two months?" He said slowly, his eyes narrowing in the direction of Theo. "Why didn't you come and talked to me?"

Theo shrugged, looking at his hands and playing with his fingers, almost as if he were... _Embarrassed_. "I don't know. You were always with Nol..."

"Don't say his name." Liam interrupted him, closing his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. Theo clenched his jaw and swallowed. It took Liam a few seconds to open his eyes again, not looking directly at Theo. "What... What happened after you found me in the hallway?"

Theo sighed. "You started crying, shaking and thrashing, and punched my nose." He said pointing to his bloody nose as if he wanted to prove his point. Liam shrugged. "So I brought you here, gave you your medicine, and I waited for you to regain consciousness. What kind of medicine are these, anyway? I didn't know that common remedies were effective in our system."

Liam shrugged. "Deaton added something in the recipe, I'm not sure what it is but it helps to calm my panic attacks." Theo nodded, getting up. Liam's eyes widened. "Where... Where are you going?"

Theo frowned. "Home. You're okay, aren't you?"

Liam nodded, but Theo knew it was not really true. Liam was terrified, he could smell the boy's fear. He swallowed hard before looking pleadingly at Theo.

"Are you... leaving me alone?"

Theo frowned again, slightly confused. "Yes...?" He said slowly and carefully in a low voice, and Liam looked down at the floor.

Theo had never seen the other boy so fragile and vulnerable, as if he could break with just one touch. Looking at him like this, hugging his knees against his body, his face still wet with tears, his eyes red and his hair disheveled, Liam didn't seem to be more than 9 years old. Theo wanted to hug him and say that everything would be alright, but of course he was too proud for it.

"Just... Just be careful, okay?" Theo said in a low voice, astonished at how softly his voice had sounded. Liam looked up with teary eyes, and both boys stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. "If you need anything, anything at all, just know that I'm here for you."

And with that Theo left the locker room, leaving a Liam Dunbar completely lost behind.

-x-

The next time Liam had a violent panic attack he was also at school, and he really began to consider stop going to school after that.

It had been about 6 days since his last panic attack. At school, everyone looked at him as if he were a freak.

"Besides being a werewolf you're losing your fucking mind. That's really great, Dunbar." He kept saying to himself as he walked down the hallways, listening to people laugh and mock him. Sometimes he heard nasty comments about Nolan (and sometimes even about Brett), what made him close his eyes tightly to prevent a new panic attack.

_The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth._

He repeated the words in his mind. _The three things that cannot be hidden: The Sun, the Moon and the Truth._

But it was always in vain. The mantra wasn't helping him any more. The mantra hadn't helped him since Brett died.

Liam closed his eyes tightly. Around him people laughed at him and accused him of things he hadn't done.

_You killed them, Dunbar_. He heard people saying while the others laughed, but their voices seemed to be miles away. _You killed Brett Talbot. You killed Nolan Holloway. And now you're killing yourself._

"No." Liam said in a embargoed voice, leaning against a locker and clenching his hands together. "No."

_You liked it when you killed them, didn't you? You're a fucking monster._ People kept saying, their voices and laughters coming from all directions as Liam felt the world tighten around him and the air escaped his lungs. _What did you feel while killing your friends? I bet you liked it. After all, you're a monster._

"Liam."

_"No."_ Liam whispered to no one in particular, his hands shaking and his breath dripping. He put his hands in his ears to try to stop hearing people's laugh, but they just keep getting louder and louder. "Leave me alone."

"Liam."

He swallowed and sobbed, tears streaming down his face as he stumbled aimlessly down the hallway, his eyes closed and his hands tightening his ears.

_You killed them. You killed your friends. You're alone._

_"Leave me alone."_ He said again, his voice trembling with weeping and fear. _"Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_You killed them. Killed them all!_

"Liam!"

Then he screamed. He screamed as loudly as he could, long and painfully, until all the air escaped his lungs. At some point he felt a pair of arms grab him by the chest and drag him with him into what looked to be the boy's locker room.

_You're alone! You're going to die alone! Just like Nolan and Brett died!_

_"No!"_ He screamed again as he struggled and cried desperately in the person's arms, unable to find an anchor to concentrate and regain control.

He was dragged to the floor next to the other boy's body, his arms hugging Liam against his chest even though Liam's body wouldn't stop shaking and he wouldn't stop struggling. He felt the boy's heart beating quickly on his back and his arms bringing him close.

You killed them. And now you're going to kill yourself too.

_"No! Leave me alone, leave me alone!"_ Liam screamed again, his claws slicing the other boy's arm as Liam tried to break free.

"Liam, it's okay. I got you. I got you." The boy said softly against Liam's ear, ignoring the cuts on his arm caused by Liam's claws, and Liam felt a shiver run down his spine when he noticed that the boy was _Theo_.

Theo Raeken. _His savior._

Gradually Liam stopped struggling until he was just crying in silence and breathing hard against Theo's chest. Theo still held him as close as he could, his whole chest pressioned to Liam's back as he shook them lightly and whispered that everything was fine.

"I killed them." Liam said after a few minutes, his voice sounding completely broken and embargoed. "I killed them. I killed Nolan and Brett. I killed them."

Theo's eyes were closed and his chin were resting on Liam's shoulders. His arms held Liam's body close to him, and at some point in the panic attack Liam had entwined his fingers with Theo's. Their faces were partially touching each other, both completely wet with tears.

"You didn't kill them, Liam. Did you hear me? You didn't kill them." Theo whispered in a soft, steady voice, squeezing Liam's fingers in his. "There was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault, did you hear me? _It wasn't your fault_."

Liam closed his eyes tightly and sobbed, feeling the tears burn in his throat.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

Theo felt his heart break into a thousand pieces when he saw how broken Liam was. He didn't deserve to go through everything that was happening.

"You're not alone, Liam. I'm here. And I don't plan to leave you so soon."

-x-

On that same day, Theo took Liam for a ride.

After the sudden panic attack at school, Liam decided that he didn't want to spend another single second in that place, so Theo took him for a drive. He drove for hours, quietly and tranquilly, even though a dying silence settled among the wolves.

Beside him, Liam silently watched the trees rushing past them as Theo drove without a specific turn. Like a _blur._ Lately, Liam's life had become a blur.

He couldn't see things clearly because his anxiety and his fear blinded him, they blurred everything. Like a big blur. _A dark mist in front of his eyes prevented him from seeing what was right in front of him._

"How long have you been asleep?" Theo asked quietly on a certain hour, after hours in silence. Liam shrugged and cringed on the bench.

"Nine hours?" He said after thinking for a few seconds, and Theo nodded.

"By night?"

Liam denied it. "In the last two weeks."

Theo's eyes widened and his heart missed a beat, looking quickly at Liam.

"God, Liam. You need to sleep." He said clearly worried, turning left into a street that led them to a large hill.

"How can I sleep if every time I close my eyes I see Nolan dying in my arms? I see my bloody hands, see my friends abandoning me?" Liam said in a low voice, feeling his eyes watering. He was exhausted. He just wanted that pain to go away. "I know I deserve all this. I deserve all this because I cannot save Nolan and Brett. But I can't handle this pain anymore."

Theo drove for a few more meters and then stopped the car, finally getting where he planned. He took off his belt and hung up the car, leaving the car and telling Liam to accompany him. Liam followed in silence.

They were on the edge of Beacon Hills, on the top of a hill, with the sunset shining in the distance. Theo walked slowly to the fence that kept people safe, resting his elbows on it and watching the sunset. Liam stopped next to him, but instead of looking at the horizon, he looked at Theo.

Because even if they were in front of the most beautiful work of art created by God, Liam Dunbar would still look at Theo Raeken.

"You think you deserve this pain, but you don't." Theo said softly after a few minutes in silence, finally looking at Liam. Like that, in the afternoon light, Theo looked years younger than he really was. Against the sunlight, his baby blue eyes seemed almost crystalline, as if they could show his whole soul.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I _can't_ be alone anymore." Liam said earnestly, his voice sounding incredibly low, almost as if he were afraid to reveal loudly what he felt. He leaned against the fence next to Theo, his arms touching because of the proximity.

Theo shooked his head.

"You're not alone. Not anymore." He said softly, carefully choosing the words so he wouldn't hurt Liam even more. Liam sighed.

"What are you still doing in Beacon Hills, Theo?" He asked after a few minutes without looking directly at Theo. Theo looked at Liam sideways, playing with his fingers. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I couldn't stay away from you. I _didn't want_ to stay away from you." Liam frowned at Theo.

"What?" Theo laughed blandly, staring at the horizon.

"It happened in the hospital at the night of the fight against the Ghost Riders, I think. I couldn't handle the thought of you being taken and forgotten." He still didn't look at Liam, who was just looking curious at Theo as he spoke. "And then, a while later, I was fascinated by the way you talked about Mykonos at the abandoned zoo, and I realized I could listen to you talking about history for hours." He shook his head. "No, I _wanted_ to listen to you talking about history for hours." He paused, giggling at the thought of staying up all night listening to Liam talking about history. Liam's eyes grew dizzy as he realized where Theo wanted to go. "When I carried you to my car that night, with you fainted in my arms, I looked at your face and realized that I could look at you for hours without ever getting tired. I looked at your hair and wanted to run my fingers through them softly and wanted to sing some music for you until you fall asleep in my arms."

Because of the tears in Liam's eyes, Theo's face was just a blur against the light of the setting sun. Theo turned just enough to face Liam, his eyes also swollen. He smiled minimally.

"And then we had that fight in the hospital against the hunters, and I was so scared of losing you. God, Liam, I would die for you if it meant you would get out of there alive."

"You said you wouldn't die for me." Liam rolled his eyes, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Theo laughed and wiped Liam's face, caressing his cheek.

"I said so many things." He said with a smile, the soft autumn breeze swinging his hair. The sunlight reflected on his face, making his eyes even clearer and crystalline because of the tears. Liam swore he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Theo at that moment.

"You're saying... That you like me?" Liam asked slightly confused, his brows furrowed slightly. Theo laughed and shook his head, smiling softly. He held Liam's face in both hands, making the younger boy look into his eyes.

"I'm saying that I _love_ you." And then he closed the distance between their bodies, sticking his lips to Liam's. Something exploded inside Liam, making the boy sigh audibly as he was kissed Theo back.

He put his hands up to the Chimera's face, sliding his hands gently along it's length until he reached the back of the boy's head, tilting his own face to be able to deepen the kiss. Theo let out a small moan as he felt Liam's tongue come into contact with his, bringing one of his hands up to the boy's waist to pull him closer. They kissed for what seemed to be hours, slowly and deeply, as if they could share all their emotions through their mouths; their hearts were beating in synchrony: fast, awkward and strong, almost as if they were _connected._

Their lips parted reluctantly for air, and they touched their foreheads as they breathed quickly and deregulated. Neither of them dared to walk away, Theo gently holding Liam's waist and Liam playing with the hair on Theo's neck. Liam was the first to open his eyes, staring at Theo's pretty face as he finally opened his eyes. Like that, so close, he looked even more beautiful.

"Please, don't leave me too." He pleaded looking deep into Theo's eyes, his pupils so dilated that the blue of the boy's eyes were just a thin line enveloping them.

Theo smiled gently, looking to Liam's lips.

"Never."

-x-

The way back to Liam's house had been quiet, but unlike the way out, it was a very comfortable silence.

Liam was smiling as he stared at the trees passing quickly outside the car. God, he didn't even remember the last time he'd actually smiled. Beside him, Theo drummed the rhythm of the music playing on the radio in the steering wheel, occasionally looking at Liam and smiling. Certain moment he let his hand rest on Liam's left thigh, and he had left his hand there the rest of the way back home, occasionally caressing it and making imaginary circles with his fingers. Liam smiled again, and for the first time in months he was happy.

Liam was _happy._

After arriving at their destination at about 8p.m., Theo parked the car in front of Liam's house. Neither of them moved to get out of the car, they even took off their seatbelts, they just sat there, looking at each other with smiles on their lips.

"Do you wanna come in?" Liam asked after a few minutes, and Theo nodded.

"Of course, I'm hungry." He wided his eyes briefly in false emphasis, making Liam laugh, and then they both made their way into Liam's house. Liam's father was covering the hospital's nighttime period, so the house was empty.

They went to the kitchen and Liam heated some pizzas slices for them to dine. "I haven't eaten pizza in ages." Theo said biting a slice of his slice, rolling his eyes and moaning in the act. "God, that's great." Liam laughed, biting a slice of his little slice. He wasn't hungry, but he would make that effort for Theo.

After feeding and leaving the dishes in the sink, they both went up to Liam's room. They bathed and played video games for a few hours, laughing and making fun of each other, until Theo said it was getting too late.

Liam felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the time. 2 o'clock in the morning. Theo would have to leave, and then he would be alone again. Alone with his thoughts and alone with his sick mind. He felt his breath and heart race as his hands began to shake.

"Liam?" Theo's voice brought him back to reality, making him focus on the older boy. His eyes watered.

"You... Are you going to leave me alone?" He asked apprehensively, looking at Theo's eyes. Theo smiled sympathetically and grabbed both sides of Liam's face, making him look at him before closing the distance between them and shocking their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I'm not leaving you, Liam. Not today, not ever." He said in a whisper, resting his forehead to Liam's. Liam let out the air he didn't know he was holding, and then he smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

They both smiled again, and then they moved to lie on Liam's bed. Liam sobbed low, wiping a tear from his face before Theo lay back behind him. He closed his eyes when he felt Theo gently hug him around the waist and bring him close, sticking his back against his chest. Theo rubbed his nose into Liam's hair and placed a kiss there, turning off the lamp and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Liam." Liam linked his fingers with Theo's, bringing his arm closer and curling into the boy's arms. He sighed and smiled. "Good night, Theo."

And for the first time in months, Liam was able to sleep peacefully.


End file.
